


He's Everything

by Wastingtime1980



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wastingtime1980/pseuds/Wastingtime1980
Summary: First fic ever just little drabble really...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So im little obessessed with these two...so i was inspired to write this after reading so many on this site. Obiviously inspired by the episode when Robert told Chas that Aaron was Everything

                      He's Everything

Robert doesn't know the moment when it happened, not really. The attraction was instant. The first kiss was primal desire. Even then he knew Aaron was going to change his life, change him. He wish he could pinpoint when the undeniable want and need, turned into an all encompassing love. He doesn't know when exactly it happened. Just knows that he's everything.

It's the little things that get to him. The smiles that are only for him. The way Aaron pulls at the sleeves of his shirt when he nervous, excited, or upset. The look in Aaron's eyes when he is overcome with desire and won't settle for anything besides for Robert deep inside him. Its cuddling on the couch watching telly and the feeling of Aaron's beard on his shoulder blade as he places soft kisses. Its everything he does, because he's everything.

His stomach does flip flops when Aaron comes into the room. Its like there are fucking butterflies partying in his belly when they kiss. A simple embrace with Aaron warms him to his core. Touching skin to skin sends shock waves through his body, sparks a carnal desire that he never believed possible. It is every pout, it is every touch, it is every look. He's everything

He never truly believed another person's happiness could be more important than his own until Aaron. But his happiness is now linked, bonded with Aaron's. When he smiles Robert feels at ease, and when Aaron cries Robert feels the tears in his soul. Everything that affects Aaron by extension affects Robert, because he's everything.

Robert wishes he knew the moment it happened, not that he would change it if he could. His everything is wrapped up in Aaron Dingle. He would like to know when it happened; when he became a 15 year love sick teenage girl, his happiness tied up entirely in the person he loves. He would like to know the moment it happened and remember the time and place because he's EVERYTHING.


End file.
